videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Mr. J. Bleistift/„Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers“ - Nintendos „geheime“ IP
center|link= Dillon, der Rote Blitz, kehrt in seinem neusten Abenteuer Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers zurück und ist drauf und dran es mit fiesen Alien-Steinmonstern aufzunehmen. Das Spiel wurde von Vanpool entwickelt und von Nintendo am 25.05.2018 für den Nintendo 3DS veröffentlicht. Es ist sowohl als Download-Version im Nintendo eShop als auch erstmals in der Serie als Retail-Version erhältlich. Dillons Vergangenheit thumb|300px|Jetzt in Ledermontur und mit heißen Motoren ausgestattet, steht Dillon jedem zur Verfügung, der auf Hilfe angewiesen ist.Die Abenteuer des rot-beigen Gürteltiers waren mir bisher kaum aufgefallen, was wohl vielen so geht. In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U gab es zwar eine Helfertrophäe von ihm, aber richtig Interesse geweckt hatte dies nur bedingt. Erst durch die Ankündigung von Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers wurde mir bewusst, dass Dillon ein Nintendo-Charakter mit jetzt insgesamt 3 Spielen ist. Die Frage ist, wieso Nintendo diese IP nicht zuvor viel mehr ins Rampenlicht gestellt hat? Vielleicht hatte sich Nintendo noch nicht getraut, die Spiele richtig zu bewerben. Wenn ich die alten Teile mit dem neuen vergleiche, stelle ich auch einen Qualitätsunterschied fest, was die Animationen und die Bewegungen angeht. Diese sind heute nämlich viel flüssiger und lebendiger als in den damaligen Spielen. Warum man aber nicht direkt so viel Energie in den ersten Teil gesteckt hat und die neue IP so wie Splatoon oder ARMS beworben hat, das weiß wohl nur Nintendo selbst. Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass dieses Spiel für viele Interessierte einen guten Einstieg in die Reihe bietet – man muss also keines der älteren Spiele gespielt haben, um die Story zu verstehen. Die Story Achtzig Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ein kataklysmisches Ereignis die Welt in Schutt und Asche legte. Die wenigen Überlebenden haben sich in die Stadt und anliegende Grenzdörfer zurückgezogen. Zuvor hatten die Bewohner dieser Welt mit Steinmonstern namens Karbos zu kämpfen, die aus dem Inneren der Erde an die Oberfläche traten und ihr Vieh – die schweineähnlichen Manjus – stahlen. Und in diesen postapokalyptischen Zeiten – wer hätte jemals damit gerechnet – greifen nun Alien-Karbos aus dem Weltraum die verbleibenden Zufluchtsorte an, um die Manjus zu stehlen. Jetzt liegt das Schicksal dieser Überlebenden erneut in den Händen von Dillon und seinem Partner, dem Mechaniker-Genie Russ. Die beiden bekommen jedoch auch Unterstützung von einem Amiimal, welches seine Heimat wegen eines Alien-Angriffes verlassen musste. Das Dorf des Amiimals wird von einem seltsamen Schild umgeben und mit der Hilfe von Russ und seinem Erfindergeist soll nun eine ultimative Waffe entwickelt werden, die dieses Schild vernichten kann. thumb|center|670px Gameplay thumb|300px|Hier sieht man Dillon bei der Basenverteidigung, kurz bevor ein Bühnenkampf gegen einen Haufen Gegner beginnt.Das Spiel ist sowohl ein Tower Defense als auch ein Action-Racing-Spiel. Die aus den Vorgängern bekannten Tower-Defense-Level, in denen Dillon Dörfer und Städte beschützen muss, kehren in diesem Teil also erneut zurück. Zuerst muss Dillon Kampfvorbereitungen treffen, beispielsweise indem er Geld durch die Zerstörung von Objekten einsammelt, Höhlen erkundet, in denen er Schätze oder Erz finden kann, oder Manjuh-Gras sammelt, mit dem er die Viehpopulation aufrechterhalten kann, sollten welche gefressen werden. Ebenfalls wie bei den Vorgängern startet bei der Berührung jedes Monsters ein Bühnenkampf, bei dem Dillon seine Feinde auf's Korn nehmen und mit Rammangriffen ausschalten muss. Die Schnelligkeit spielt hierbei eine große Rolle, denn bei einem Bühnenkampf schreiten unbeteiligte Monster weiter zum Ziel voran. Je schneller so ein Kampf beendet ist, desto schneller kann man andere Monster aufhalten. Zusätzlich gibt es Rennstrecken-Level, in denen Dillon, der mithilfe seiner neuen, am Gürtel befestigten Motoren ein ordentliches Tempo erlangt, fahrende Karbos ausschalten muss, um z. B. den LKW zu beschützen, den das Amiimal steuert. Dazu muss er diese mithilfe von Geschwindigkeitsschüben einholen und mit ähnlichen Angriffen wie beim Tower-Defense-System zerstören. Durch die dynamische Kameraführung wirkt das ganze ziemlich actionreich, insbesondere wenn die Bosse auftauchen. Die Bosskämpfe laufen zunächst wie normale Straßenkämpfe ab. Allerdings folgt eine zweite Phase, die ähnlich abläuft, wie die Duellkämpfe im Vorgänger. Hierbei stehen sich der Boss und Dillon auf der Straße gegenüber. Dillon muss seine Geschwindigkeitsanzeige per Malträtierung der 3DS-Tasten auf's Maximum bringen und beide fahren aufeinander zu. Wenn alles richtig gemacht wurde, rast Dillon quer durch das gegnerische Steinmonster und zerstört es somit komplett. thumb|300px|Beispiel für ein Amiimal. Hier verwandelt sich der Mii-Charakter in einen Wolf.Das erste neue Feature, auf das der Spieler trifft, ist die Erschaffung eines eigenen Charakters, genannt Amiimal. Hierbei kann der Spieler einen der bereits erstellten Mii-Charaktere auswählen, die zuvor im Mii-Maker des Nintendo 3DS erstellt wurden. Hat man ein Amiimal ausgewählt, kann man je nach Gesichtsform zwischen 4 Tierarten wählen. Insgesamt gibt es 10 verschiedene Tierarten. Das ist leider suboptimal, wenn die gewünschte Tierart nicht dabei ist: In diesem Fall muss man erst einmal das Spiel beenden, den Mii-Maker starten, die Kopfform ändern und ausprobieren, was für Tiere nun zur Verfügung stehen. Den Schritt muss man ggf. mehrfach wiederholen, was für die Auswahl des eigenen Hauptcharakters viel einfacher funktionieren sollte. Hat man sein Amiimal dann doch irgendwann erstellt, beginnt das Abenteuer damit, dass Dillon und Russ den LKW des Amiimals vor angreifenden Karbos retten. Im Lauf der Geschichte wechselt man stets zwischen dem Amiimal und Dillon als spielbaren Charakter. Das Amiimal erledigt die organisatorischen Dinge und kämpft als Schütze, während man Dillon bei der Turmverteidigung und auf der Piste steuern kann – also da, wo die meiste Action stattfindet. Gunner-Türme können wieder mit Geld aufgewertet werden und werden von Amiimals gesteuert, die zuvor im Hotel für Geld angeheuert werden. Je mehr qualifizierte Amiimals man in seinem Team hat, desto besser sind die Chancen auf einen Sieg. Diese Söldner-Amiimal werden zufällig vom Spiel erstellt und zeigen Charaktere, die man im Mii-Maker erstellt hat. Es ist also auch möglich, Seite an Seite mit Reggie dem Bullen oder Miyamoto der Ente gemeinsame Sache zu machen, wenn man Mii-Charaktere der beiden im Mii-Maker hat. Nach jedem Kampf kann man sich für ein Söldner-Amiimal entscheiden, das abseits vom Hauptcharakter weiterhin im Team bleiben soll. Alle anderen müssen im Hotel neu angeheuert werden. thumb|300px|Der Motor wird auch mal zur Nahkampfwaffe. Das Ding muss ziemlich viel aushalten, wenn man ehrlich ist – die Gegner sind buchstäblich wandelnde Steine.Was mir an den Teilen der Dillon-Reihe besonders gut gefällt ist der Grafikstil. Die Charaktere und die Umgebung sind vollkommen in 3D dargestellt, während schwarze Linien an den Ecken und Kanten für einen Effekt sorgen, der alles wie einen lebendigen Comic aussehen lässt. Durch die im Vergleich zum Vorgänger verbesserte Animation wirkt das Ganze auch viel glaubwürdiger. Zuvor waren nicht einmal die Münder der Charaktere beim Sprechen animiert. Fazit Nintendo hat mit Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers ein Spiel geschaffen, das seine Vorgänger in den Schatten stellt – nicht nur, weil die Vorgänger sowieso schon kaum Beachtung bekommen haben, vielmehr weil dieses Spiel in allen Punkten einen Gang höher schaltet. Die in meinen Augen einzige Macke des Spiel ist die bereits erwähnte umständliche Charaktererstellung, die Nintendo viel einfacher hätte lösen können. Beispielsweise durch einen Mii-Editor im Spiel selbst, wie es z. B. bei Spielen wie Tomodachi Life oder Miitopia der Fall ist. Dort kann der Mii-Charakter sogar zusätzlich unabhängig des Mii-Maker angepasst werden, bevor er in das Spiel aufgenommen wird. Dass Nintendo die Mii-Charaktere weiterhin unterstützt, finde ich ausgezeichnet. Auch wenn Miis Geschmackssache sind und nicht von jedem gemocht werden, freue ich mich über jedes Spiel, das die kleinen Avatare unterstützt. Dieses Spiel baut stark auf dem Avatar auf und beinhaltet ihn nicht nur als Gimmick, das einfach weggelassen werden könnte. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Nintendo in Zukunft mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf den Roten Blitz Dillon lenkt und vielleicht sogar einen Switch-Teil in der Zukunft herausbringt. Dieses Spiel bietet mit der Fülle an neuen Features so viel frischen Wind, dass man als Tower-Defense-Fan eigentlich keinerlei offene Wünsche mehr haben dürfte. Es wird eine kleine Herausforderung, dies in einem potenziellen späteren Teil zu toppen. Dieses Spiel ist definitiv mein bisheriger Lieblings-3DS-Titel des Jahres 2018. Hast du dem Spiel schon eine Chance gegeben oder bist du vielleicht sogar ein Fan seit dem ersten Spiel? Ich bin gespannt darauf, deine Meinung zu erfahren. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Review